The subject matter of the present invention concerns a composition for increasing the stylability or shapability and luster of the hair, which contains a special homopolymer or copolymer, a polyethylene glycol and a non-ionic surfactant.
For some time research efforts in the hair care composition field have had the goal of developing preparations for increasing the shapability or stylability and luster of hair. Currently pomades, creams, gels or waxes that have a high content of thickeners, emulsifiers or consistency-providing agents are used in order to guarantee the desired Theological properties and emulsion stability. It is disadvantageous however that this goal is attained with the currently used hair care composition only by use of high concentrations of the named materials, which, on the one hand, increases costs and, on the other hand, undesirably loads the hair.